


flower

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, toot toot pain train coming through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james gives q flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower

James strolled into the office with a small bouquet of roses. He was supposed to be in France with Maddy but they parted ways soon after. They said their goodbyes and James found his way back to MI6, back to Q-branch, and back to Q. He stood in front of Q and smiled. “Will you run away with me and be my husband?”

Q stared at him in shock, thankful that he was the only on in Q-branch at the moment. He stood up from his desk and moved to be next to the older man and stared at the bouquet of roses. Twelve in all and looked like they just blossomed. He smiled and took the roses. “Yes,” he finally says and kisses James.

James opened the door and shut it before he walked into the bedroom. There, Q was sitting on the bed with his laptop on him. James held out a small bouquet of roses. There were six and looked like they were accidentally thrown onto a car seat a little too harshly. “Will you run away with me and be my husband?” James asked with a smile on his face.

Q chuckled and stood up from the bed. He takes the roses and kisses him. “I’m already your husband.”

James smiles brightly and kisses Q once more, holding him close as he does so.

Alec is in the living room with Q. Q is on a tangent of gadgets that he is going to outfit 004 for. Alec nods and the door opens. Q looks up to see James, covered in dirt from the garden. He smiles at Q but frowns when he sees Alec. James takes a step forward with three or four small dandelions in his hands. Q moves to stand in front of the older man.

“Will you run away with me and be my husband?” James asks.

Q takes the flowers and kisses him. “I’m already your husband.”

James smiles happily and kisses Q again before he returns back to the gardens. Q frowns as he moves to place the small weeds into the vase that had many more, some wilted to nothing. Q places his hands on the table as he snaps his eyes shut.

“How long?” Alec asks as he moves to stand next to Q.

“About three months…the disease…god, I’m going to have to put him in a home soon…” Q stammers out. “They said…they said he won’t even recognize me anymore.”

Alec doesn’t say anything and pulls Q into a hug while the young man sobs.


End file.
